As is well known to those skilled in the art, alcohols such as ethanol may corrode metal surfaces with which they come into contact. This is particularly true of crude or commercially available ethanols which undesirably contain acidic components commonly acetic acid. In the case of fermentation alcohols, acetic acid may be present in amount of 0.003 wt. %-0.005 wt. % of the alcohol; and this may be responsible for the fact that the alcohol causes serious corrosion problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel process for decreasing the corrosion of alcohol compositions. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.